Goggles And Bongs
by Xx.WildAtHeart.xX
Summary: Marion: I'll look it up on Goggle x Amy: Google mum x


Amy Fleming sat back, pushing herself away with her feet; muttering something along the lines of 'I hate homework with passion'.

She tapped her pen against her very own, somewhat wobbly, Leaning Tower of Pisa. I.e. her school books. Her brain was in a bit of a frenzy, bored out of her mind. She needed something to do.

Thinking for one split second, she hastily logged on to her very old, near the end of its days, laptop; making noises of frustration at the little turning circle thingy. It froze for a second and went black before the screen re-appeared, the little icons flashing to life, one after another. "Finally." She muttered under her breath, continuing to tap the pen against the makeshift, rather unstable, Leaning Tower of Pisa; in a very annoying, methodical fashion.

Dragging the cursor across the screen, she opened up Skype. Her parents lived in Ireland, thousands of miles away from her home town of Hudson; where she lived with her grandpa on his horse ranch. They had yet to buy a webcam, but spoke via messaging a few times a month.

Switching her status to online, she ran the cursor down the extensive list of her 'friends' - many of which she hadn't seen in years, but never deleted them, insisting they might meet up again one day.

Her mum was online; so she started to type.

**Amy: **_Hi mum x_

**Marion: **_Hey sweetie x how are you?_

**Amy: **_I'm good. Grandpa wants me to enter this competition. X_

**Marion: **_What's it about? X_

**Amy: **_Horse training x_

**Marion: **_And... So do you want to do it? X_

**Amy: **_I'm not sure, I'll have tough competition x _

**Marion: **_When did my daughter ever say no to competition? X_

**Amy: **_I haven't, I just... X_

**Marion: **_What's it called? I'll look it up on goggle?_

**Amy: **Google mum x it's called Ring Of Fire x

**Marion: **_Okay, I've found it x_

**Amy: **_And...? X_

**Marion: **_I pressed something and it asked me if I wanted to translate with Bong and now the entire screen is in Portuguese. X_

**Amy: **_It's Bing mum. And Portuguese? Are you being serious?_

**Marion: **_The whole screens gone blue and its asking me if I want to copy and glue it?_

**Amy: **_Copy and paste. And press yes._

**Marion: **_And now what, where have I glued it to?_

**Marion: **_Wait, now it's asking me to glue it!_

**Amy: **_PRESS YES x_

**Marion: **_O Anel de Fogo é um evento anual que tem lugar na pequena cidade de Hudson, a apenas uma hora do lado de fora de Calgary. É constituída por 10 e 10 concorrente não rompidas, jovens, cavalos._  
_Cada um deles tem três dias para quebrar no cavalo._

Amy had to resist the urge to roll her eyes; of course, her mum had sent it in Portuguese. She quickly translated it back to a more understandable language: English.

**Amy: **_The Ring Of Fire is an annual event which takes place in the small town of Hudson, just an hour outside of Calgary. _

_It consists of ten competitors and ten unbroken, young, horses. They each have three days to break in the horse. _

_More understandable? X_

**Marion: **_Yes thank you dear x So are you going to enter it? X_

**Amy: **_Maybe. I'll think about it.X_

**Marion: **_Okay sweetie, I've got to go. X love you x_

**Amy: **_Love you too mum x _

**~END OF CHAT~**

* * *

**Just a little one-shot I came up with. Utterly pointless and very, very, random. But I like it. I suppose it kind of shows a very small snippet of Amy and her mum's relationship if she hadn't of died, but instead grown up apart. Anyway, just let me know what you think while I busy myself with writing all new stories.**

**I have quite a few. So if you're interested; visit my profile page, there are sneak peaks at my new stories. I am very excited about three of them, Illegally In Love, Wildflower and The Ballet. I've already wrote a good ten thousand words for all of them. Don't worry, they're all Amy and Ty. **

**Please visit my profile page and check out my new stories and leave lots and lots of reviews for this little, utterly pointless, totally random story.**

**Thank you.**

**~Wildatheart~**


End file.
